


The New Year's Remix!

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Forever (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: All separate chapters, Celebrations, F/M, Family, Gen, New Years, Not a Crossover, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing in the new year, fandom style.</p><p>Not a crossover!<br/>Each chapter is entirely on its own; John&Sherlock, Henry&Jo, and Ichabod&Abbie.</p><p>Chapter One: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3074459/chapters/6672338">Sherlock</a><br/>Chapter Two: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3074459/chapters/6672353">Forever</a><br/>Chapter Three: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3074459/chapters/6672362">Sleepy Hollow</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Sherlock, Forever,_ or _Sleepy Hollow_.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John bring in the new year as they always do: together. It might be a little anticlimactic, but... Sherlock thinks it's pretty much perfect. (Not that he'd say that out loud, obviously.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on FF.net.

"You know what I realised?"

Sherlock glanced up from his laptop. "What's that?"

John carried his glass of scotch back to his chair, glancing at Sherlock along the way. "We have really sucky New Years."

Sherlock tilted his head slightly. He glanced between the clock, John, the TV, and the opened alcohol in the kitchen. "... I'm sorry, I thought we were having a fine time of it."

John scoffed. "Oh, yeah, a bottle of scotch and New Years Eve. Another year alone."

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow, looking back at his laptop.

"I wasn't talking about you," John replied.

"Of course not." Sherlock typed away at his website, responding to some of the less tedious potential cases in his Inbox. "I'm here. Been sitting here. On my laptop," he said, popping the ‘p’. "With you. In the same room."

"Don't try to be coy, it doesn't suit you," John replied, twisting around to grin at him.

"I see." Sherlock gave it approximately a half second of thought before squinting at the misguided attempt at spelling in the latest message he was reading. If a client couldn't bother with personal grammar, they hardly were worth his time. He mashed the delete button and read through the next message.

"I mean, it's not like I don't enjoy your never-ending silence while scowling at people's comments," John was saying, "but, I don't know. It's just... yeah, boring."

"And what would you rather be doing?" Sherlock asked absently, typing again. "Oh, let me guess. You're one of those people who would rather be at one of the many parties, drowning the year's sorrows in mixed drinks and snogging women at midnight."

John sighed. "Well, a girlfriend wouldn't be bad."

"Ugh." Sherlock closed his laptop, whisking to his feet. "I will never understand your adoration to watching grown adults make fools of themselves by becoming inebriated and sucking someone else's face off."

John laughed, which he apparenetly tried to turn into a scoff. "Okay, so you don't enjoy watching Scotland Yard or any other person's idiotic attempts to try and solve a case?"

"No, it makes my brain hurt." Sherlock ruffled his hair and headed into the kitchen.

"Of course it does." John turned back to the television, which had just announced the countdown for two minutes. "Well... it was a good year," he said absently.

"Yes," Sherlock agreed. He hesitated briefly once he was in the kitchen, glancing between the kettle and the scotch. He didn't like alcohol, but John liked it, John thought it was ‘festive’, and it _was_ New Year's...

He sighed and reached for a glass.

"Good cases, good company," John continued.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I've got a job that calls me in when they need temps, money's good..." John trailed off. "Yeah, I mean, it could definitely be worse."

Sherlock carried his drink to the sitting room, leaning against the armrest of John's chair. There was some grand festival on the telly to announce the countdown. "Who are you trying to convince?" he asked, glancing down at John.

John shrugged. "Both of us."

"I know _I_ had a good year; I don't need convincing."

"Well, thank you, Sherlock." He shook his head mockingly, lips curled up at the corners. "You are just charming."

"Thank you," Sherlock replied smartly, smiling into his glass.

They both looked back at the TV as the ten second countdown wound down. Three, two, one-

"Well, here's to another one," John said.

Sherlock nodded. "Indeed," he said, holding his glass out to John.

"Ah, cheers."

Sherlock swallowed his scotch in three gulps, struggling not to make a face as it burned the entire way down his throat.

"I didn't think you liked scotch."

Sherlock coughed slightly. "... I don't."

John laughed. "Look at you."

"I can put on an air of normality... every once in awhile," Sherlock said, pushing himself to his feet again. He set his glass down on the table, exchanging it out for something that was less detrimental to his mental acuity.

He pulled the string on the party popper and had the intense pleasure of watching John nearly fly out of his chair in surprise.

Sherlock grinned at him through the puff of smoke and the settling confetti.

"... _Clot_ ," John said, grabbing the pillow to throw at him.

Sherlock laughed, ducking out of the way. "Happy New Year, John."

"Mmm-hmm," John muttered. It was amazing how much humour was in the simple vocalisation. "You wait, Sherlock. You wait."

Sherlock smiled as he went to get some tea. He had a feeling it was going to be an interesting year. Thankfully, interesting was one of his favourite things to begin with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, my dear, dear Sherlockians! We are the fandom that waited, the ones who are consistently tortured by Moffat's teases (okay, DW probably fits in there, too), we are resilient, and we are _bloody awesome_. I will never tire of this fandom. It is my bright spot in the darkness, it is the ever fixed point in a changing age (... xP). Thank you all immensely for your love and support and I wish it all right back to you in this new year!


	2. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's bringing in the New Year with someone other than Abe. He isn't sure how he's supposed to feel about it, but he knows he's happy nonetheless.

"Is this your first year celebrating with someone else, Detective?" Henry asked absently, handing her a drink. "Since..." he trailed off, suddenly realising that perhaps this line of conversation probably wasn't for the best. He frowned. "I'm sorry, that's invasive."

Jo shook her head. "No, it's fine. And I've celebrated, mostly with people from the precinct. Hanson had me out at his house last year."

"Oh?" Henry raised an eyebrow. "So I wrangled you this year?" He tilted his head. "Should I feel special?"

Jo laughed. "Oh, you're special, Henry, trust me."

Henry smiled and took a sip of the Bordeaux.

"Alright, alright, come on," Abe said, rushing back into the room. "Henry, come on, TV! Detective, are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"I'm fine, Abe, thank you, really."

"At least take one of these."

"Abe, really, do we really have to-" Henry started, but trailed off when Jo reached out and took one of the paper hats from Abe.

"Sure, why not?" she said. "Come on, Henry, put one on."

Henry smiled wearily. "I don't think-"

"Oh, don't be a party pooper, Henry." Jo picked up one of the glittery hats emblazoned with _2015_ and Henry blinked when she reached up to put it on his head. "There we go."

Abe laughed. "Looks good. Come on, come on, the ball's gonna drop!"

Henry sighed tolerantly, gesturing Jo onto the sofa. "Take a seat, please." He looked between the television and Abe, smiling at his son's never-ending enthusiasm and then at Jo, marvelling slightly at the fact that he had invited another person into their home for something as special as New Year's.

He wondered, vaguely, when Jo had become that kind of person to him. She was more than a cop. She was a friend. The thought was both terrifying and exhilerating.

"Ten!" Abe announced. "Nine, eight, seven, six-"

Jo nudged Henry. "Five-"

"Four," Henry chimed in.

"Three, two, one-"

"Happy New Year!" Abe announced, fumbling for one of the paper noise-makers.

Henry laughed to himself, twirling the stem of the wine glass between his fingers, watching as his sixty-nine year old son turned into a toddler once again at the prospect of party poppers and noise-makers.

"Happy New Year," he said aloud.

"Happy New-" Jo started, and then broke off as Abe reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Abraham!" Henry started.

But Jo just laughed, squeezing at Abe's shoulder. "Happy New Year to you, too!" she said, grinning.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"And you, too, Henry," Jo continued, turning to him.

Henry smiled. It took him a moment of silence to realise that this was generally the part, like Abe had so brazenly done, where affection usually came into effect.

"Oh, come here," Jo said, and surprised him by reaching over to pull him into a one-armed hug. "Don't just sit there."

It was a pleasant surprise, in any case. Henry tried not to notice Abe's beaming smile over Jo's shoulder as he hugged her back.

"Thank you," he said sincerely as he pulled away. "I daresay that we'll have another... lively year," he continued.

"Do we ever have anything but?"

Henry laughed, a little ruefully. "Rarely, Jo."

"Well, here's to excitement then," Jo said, and all three of them toasted to it.

"Excitement," Henry echoed. Even though he had had so much of that to last him about two and a half lifetimes, boring was a horrible way to go through life as an immortal. He had only started to realise that recently.

He wondered if the woman sitting on his sofa currently had anything to do with it.

He shook himself and gulped back the rest of his wine.

"Come on, Henry, I'll put on the jazz!" Abe said excitedly. "Oh, no, we'll need _Auld Lang Syne_ first! Where was that?"

Henry sighed shakily and tried to stop smiling. He didn't know which part he was smiling at, or maybe it was the Bordeaux. Nonetheless, he couldn't stop and, that being said, he wasn't sure that he wanted to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Forever fandom! You guys are full of love and, while we are a small fandom, we are mighty! I am so proud to be a part a part of this fandom and all of its lovely fans. Here's to a wonderful year, my eternalists, and here's to all of the subsequent shirtless Ioan scenes that we are bound to receive as a New Year's gift when we come back from the mid-season hiatus!


	3. Sleepy Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod, Abbie, and Jenny bring in the new year. The last one might not have been the best, but Abbie wouldn't change it for the world. And really, she wouldn't mind if the new year is just like this one... with less difficulties, of course.

"Happy New Year!"

Abbie laughed as Jenny reached over to hug her. She felt bad for not hugging Crane immediately, but when she resurfaced from her hug with her sister, she found Crane in mid-chug of his pint.

"Come on, Crane, don't drown your sorrows," she teased, nudging Crane's arm.

He finished off the last of his drink and smiled down at her. His eyes were twinkling in the glow of the cabin. Abbie wondered if he'd had more to drink than she realised. She made sure that she was not going to comment on it. It had been a rough year, for all of them, but Crane specifically. The whole debacle with Katrina... nope, not today. He could drink until he was passed out today, if that's what he wanted.

"Happy New Year," she said, having to stretch up on her tiptoes to give him a proper hug.

"Happy New Year, Miss Mills," Crane replied, his breath a gust of hot air against her hair. He smelled like firewood and spice and booze. "I rather enjoy the proceedings of the new year. It is most... fun," he settled on.

"Okay." She patted his arm. "You can let go of me now."

"Oh!" Ichabod let go of her, stepping back. "My apologies, Lieutenant."

Abbie just laughed at him softly, right up until the point where he reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips to brush his lips against the back of her knuckles. And then she stopped laughing, mostly from the awkward shock.

"I wish you the best of years, Abbie. Truly."

Abbie stared up at him, color rushing into her cheeks. It wasn't the first time that he had taken her hand in a gentlemanly manner, but never to kiss the back of it. And why was he looking at her like that? Really, how much had he-

"Woah, back down, Crane, you're married!" Jenny interrupted. "Get off my sister!" She pulled Abbie away playfully.

Ichabod seemed to realize what he was doing. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean, of course, my intentions are purely-" He stopped, shaking his head quickly. "It appears that I've become more inebriated than I had previously thought." He looked towards the fridge, and his drained pint glass helplessly.

"We're cutting him off," Jenny said, still clinging to Abbie's arm playfully. She was more boozed up than she ought to be, too, and Abbie made the mental note _not_ to let her have anything else, either.

"Come on, Crane, 's all good." Abbie held out her hand. "We're gonna have another good year, yeah?"

Ichabod looked at her extended hand for a moment before smiling nervously. "Yes." He placed his hand in hers slowly, seeming all too hyperaware of his own actions now. "I do hope so."

"We will," Abbie said strongly. "We will," she repeated, and squeezed at his fingers.

She was delighted when he returned the pressure.

Yep. They'd struggle through another one, she was sure. Hopefully with less consequences than the past year, but, come what may, she was Witness One and he was Witness Two; they were partners, and come Hell or high water, they were in it together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Sleepyheads! Through trials and tribulations, we have made it to a brand new year with Sleepy Hollow. I still love this fandom dearly, even if I don't agree with everything the writers are doing, and I hope for good things this year when we're back from the hiatus. Wishing you all a happy and healthy new year! :D


End file.
